The present invention relates to a pipe for heating and transporting a washer fluid for a windscreen wiper blade with two spray lines, for cleaning and deicing a glass automobile surface, such as the windscreen. The present invention also relates to a wiping device comprising such a pipe and a method for manufacturing such a pipe.